Unlikely
by BleedingPen247
Summary: We all know Derek lost his family in a devistating fire. Lydia is an over achiever with deep insecurities. Their worlds tie together when she ends up finding out she's in love with the enemy. A major sacrifice makes everything tougher on them. What will they do? Are they willing to die to keep their love alive?
1. Heartbreak

Lydia sat in her room crying. She didn't know any other way of how to express this crazy raving in her chest. It wasn't like her to release her tears about a guy. Today was a day she wasn't going to forget easily; today was the day she got her broken. Her mother tried to console her, but the pain pushed her away. She looked at herself in the mirror and touched up her make-up. She let out a sigh and looked in the corner of a mirror where a picture of her life with Jackson stayed staring at her. She could feel the tears gathering behind her eyes. "No, no. I'm not going to live up to those overrated stereotypes of heartbroken teenage girls." she tried comforting herself. She picked up her phone and placed it on the charger. She walked to the foot of the bed and sat down, staring off into space. She heard a knock on the door which made her jump and brake out of her daze. "Lydia, sweetie, you can't stay cooped up in your room. Don't let this get you down. Look, I know it hurts, but your one step closer to your actual match made in heaven." her mother told her from the other side of the door. She heeded her mother's words and tossed on a designer jogging suit and decided to go for a run.

The pain she felt melted away as she quickly moved her athletic legs through the leaves on the ground. She never really admitted it to people, but she liked fall. She loved the smell of the wet leaves and the cool, crisp air against her face. She loved how she turned a sweeet apple red from the friction caused by the immigrating winds. She especially loved the memories she shared with her mom and dad from her childhood. She loved when Halloween would come around and her father would rake up the leaves and put them in bags with jack o'latern faces on them, and she and her friends would use them as bean bag chairs. Her mother would bake sugar cookies in the shapes of witches and pumpkins and candy, then she would bring them outside for her and her friends to eat with a nice cold cup of milk. She realized when her parents got divorced, things would change. She wouldn't be hurt like that again. She refused to be torn, so she created that stone like exterior.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods, their was another person going through things. It was no one else but Derek Hale. Whenever he became faced with problems, or stressed out, everyone he went out to kill. Derek was just like everyone else, but different; he had a secret. He was lonely, he kind of always was. Although he had Laura before he found her dead, she would leave him alone to handle some _secret_ business. He hated being on the run afterr his humble abode was brought with his family inside. He patroled the woods for his run tonight. He ran every night in memory of his family's tradition. Keeps the blood pumping, you know?

"So, trying to beat your old man now, huh, Derek?" Mr. Hale teased his son on the last run they had together, the night before the fire. "Maybe you're getting slower, Dad" he teased back. When the Hale family reached their home, they applauded the youngest member's achievement. "Seems like the new Alpha is coming into play." his father said with a tremendous amount of pride. "Who'd have thought that my little boy would become Alpha?" Mrs. Hale exclaimed accompanied by holding her son. "Mom, please! I'm not the Alpha yet!" Derek was glad of making his family proud. "Oh, I know. I'm just glad that you are going to carry out the legacy. You know, your great-grandfather, your grandfather, and your father all had their place in the Alpha's position? And now it'll be my son!" Derek loved his mother's praise, he love her smile even more. Laura just sat on the steps and said, "That's just at running! He needs the experience. I've led a few pack fights to his none." "Oh hush up, Laura." her father said. "Just for that, now _you_ have to go get the firewood for the fireplace."

Lydia ran past the remains of what used to be the Hales' Manor. She stopped and looked at the ruins of leftover debris. She could feel the emptiness. The house reflected what she felt as if she were looking in a mirror. _That place, I bet, was a happy place. I bet their was a family that lilved in there, children and their parents. But due to some tragedy, it was nothing but a constant reminder of what it was, what it could be, what __**should**__ have been._ There seemed to be someething less that eerie, more than important, bringing her in. She walked up the fragile steps and traced the half-charred numbers that used to be an address. The door creaked which made her turn around in curiosity. The darkness of the vacant area brought her in with an open mind. She looked around in what used to be the living roon and came across a burned picture of, what she thought, the family that lived here when the fire broke out. "Who were you people?" she thought aloud. A voice answered her thought. "The question is who are you?"


	2. Get to Know Me

Lydia stared at her observer with fearful eyes. She stared at the muscular image in front of her. She choked on her words before she could get them out.

"I-I-I was j-j-just, umm. . ." she managed to get out.

He cocked his head slightly with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm waiting." he said staring at the young teen.

He couldn't take his eyes off of what he thought was an intruder. He saw how she shifted uncomfortably as she tried to look for an answer. He could hear the increase of her heartbeat when she looked at him.

"I was running past and your house kind. . . of. . ." she stopped again in fear.

Derek folded his arms and waited kind of impatiently. She nervously looked down at the picture in her hand.

"Y-your the boy from the picture." she said in a distinctive tone.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" he responded, as he began moving in a little closer.

She looked into his clear eyes and she could feel something spark inside them. She couldn't decide if it was a common feeling or if it was just this persona he was putting on in front of her, in front of everybody. He began to feel uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him, figuring him out. He shifted the way he stood.

"What happened?" she asked out of curiosity and a tone Derek hasn't heard in a long time, care.

Lydia watched as his jaw clentched and unclentched. His eyes shifted as he searched for the words within himself. Noone had actually asked because they cared, he felt people asked out of being nosey.

"What does it look like? The house was set in flames." he answered in a bitter tone.

The young teenage girl jumped back. Derek was used to the reaction of people being afraid of him. He could tell that she wasn't afraid of the threat, but of him being so withheld and mysterious. What he wasn't used to, was people actually wanting to hear his story, allowing him to be a softer and gentler person. He wore a mask of handsomely chisiled features and an ice cold stare. It's been a while since anyone has looked at him the way Lydia was looking at him at this very moment. Her eyes tracing his every muscle and movement. He was beginning to get scared but he didn't let it show.

"Well, obviously! What happened to you?" she said referring to the picture she was now holding up for him to see.

He turned away from the picture in dismay of the thought of the day he took that picture, the last one he took with his family. He looked at the picture in the hands of someone who was completely clueless in what she was doing to him. He came across the last bit of color left on the sheet she held in her hand. He couldn't make out alot of the faces, but he could recognize his own and his mother, father, and sister. The smiles were so real and so faded. It's been so long since Derek had _smiled. _Well, at least one that he meant.

"Well, I'm 21, not 16. My family is dead and you will be too if you don't leave." he sneered.

"Well, I won't leave easily." She stood her ground, even though she was afraid.

He stared at her holding back tears of unwitnessed feelings. Fear, sadness, grief, anger.

"Lydia. My name is Lydia." she began. "I don't have much to go on, but I'm sure that you don't have to pretend to be a total badass. I can tell that you've been fending for yourself for quite sometime. I know because I do the same thing. We can help each other out.

He didn't want to trust her, he couldn't trust anybody. The last time he trusted someone -gave his heart to someone- his world was seet to flames. But in her eyes her notcied a tiny shimmer of light behind them. Her heart did not jump or increase. He nodded with a twist of his lips.

"I'm Derek. Derek Hale."


	3. Sweet Dreams

Lydia went home and took a shower. As the water rolled off her skin, she thought about everything that happened today. She realized that most of what was happening was her fault due to that fasuad of hers. If she wouldn't have gone -behind Jackson's back- and made out with Scott, if she wouldn't have been hitting on him in front of Jackson, if she wouldn't have been pushing him so hard, either to stay or go away, he would be by her side. Through all of the bad today, she realize that some good did come out of it. She met someone with the same kind of feelings she had.

_Derek Hale_. . . she thought to hersef.

She couldn't get the image of his jet black hair and piercing eyes out of her mind. She remembered how her eyes roamed his muscles ripling through his shirt. Although it gave he a jolt of fear, she loved his mysterious-bad-boy front. She dried herself off and tossed on her favorite pair of pajamas before jumping in her bed and bringing the blankets up to her chin while snuggling into the pillows.

_Don't be silly. There is no way he would be interested in someone like you. You're not as mysterious and attractive as he would be into._

She thought about Derek for the rest of the night before falling asleep.

_Derek. _

While out trudging throught the woods, Derek couldn't shake the thought of Lydia challenging his feelings. He ran futher and further into the woods as his claws sank deeply into the earth. He snarled and growled at the thought of someone actually caring for him, which made him run faster. Her strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes seemed to be tattooed to his brain. As he approached what was left of his home, he became his normal self again. He walked up what used to be called stairs and went to a vacant room. He looked at the air mattress that stared back at him and sighed.

_I miss my bed._

He cleaned himself up and came back to the bed in a pair of dark jean shorts. He laid down shirtless looking through the tattered roof and into the sky, at the stars. He closed his eyes and saw the scared image of the beautiful girl.

_"What happened to you?"_ her voice echoed in his head.

_". . . You'll be dead too!" _ he heard himself say inside his mental space.

"_I do the same thing. . . " _ she responded.

_"I can't love you. Not the way I really want to."_ he dreamed of himself saying.

_"Try."_ she whispered back to him before kissing him softly.

He didn't try to pull away. He enjoyed every second of the mirage. He roughly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She let her fingeres graze freely into his beautiful hair.

"_Show me."_ she whispered into his ear.

Fangs grew in the place of his canines. He gently nibbled on her ear lobe and then on her next. She let out light sounds of pleasure that sounded like music to his ears. Claws took place of her nails as she clawed at his back. He looked in her eyes before she was ready to attack!

He woke up in wolf form and he hadn't noticed before, but he had poked a few holes into the inflatable material.

"Oh, great!" he mumbled to himself.


	4. The New Hot Guy

Lydia got up the next morning with Derek on her mind. She yawned and did her morning stretch. She hopped out of bed and slid her feet into her slippers. She began her way to the bathroom until she was interrupted by her phone sounding off. She picked it up to see that she had received a text message from an unknown number.

_It's Derek, I'm picking you up from school today._

She smiled to herself before skipping into the bathroom.

_How did he get my number? Eh, I don't care, he's hot._

She hurried and took a shower. She couldn't keep her excitement in. She let out a slight squeal as she tossed on her jeans and headed out to school. Her friend, Allison, had picked her up. She stared at Lydia as she skipped to the car.

"Are you ok?" she asked as her friend got in the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Never better!" Lydia responded with the light sound of singing.

"Well, ok then. We're off." Allison said as she took the car out of park and into drive.

"So, what's with the smile? It seems to be plastered on your face." she asked the green eyed girl who appeared became suddenly chipper.

"Oh, nothing my little dark haired friend. . . Besides, the fact that I met a super hot guy yesterday. " she said clapping her hands.

"Really? Wow, you bounce back fast!" her friend exclaimed.

When they reached the school, Allison quickly got out of the car to meet her boyfriend, Scott. Lydia envied how much they honestly loved each other. She sighed and joyfully stormed into the school. She strolled right passed Jackson and didn't even notice. Even though he loved being a douche, he missed Lydia slightly. Although they had broken up yesterday, she seemed to be happy. He followed behind her and stopped her with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" the blonde haired teen asked with hurt and curiosity.

"Oh, hey, Jackson." she said happily with the thought of Derek on her mind.

She began walking away with the same plastered smile on her face. He couldn't be any more hurt.

_Did she just ignore me?_ he thought to himself. He caught up with her again and demanded an answer.

"Hey, what the hell? Why are you so damn happy?"

"You know, I've decided to drop some weight in my life," she started. She gave him the same fake smile he gave her not even a whole 24 hours ago.

"You know what, Jackson, holding on to the past isn't attractive." she patted his head and walked away.

Derek went out and decided to get a new blow up bed. Who knows, he might get lucky tonight, right? He decided to go out with Lydia before he would bring her _home_ home. Not the one she walked into, the one he stays in now. It's on the upper part of the state and has a goregous view of the ocean. He smiled at the thought of the surprised look on her face. He had no clue why he felt so closely to her within a 18 hour period. The last time he became attached to someone, she ended up killing his family. . . and parts of him. As he strolled through the aisles of the Wal- Mart, he thought that he'd noticed a familiar face.

_Kate?_

He shook the image from his head and proceeded on his way out of the store after puchasing his new temporary bed. He looked at his watch and made his way to Beacon Hills High to pick up his new _friend._

When the school day was over, Lydia and Allison walked to the car gossiping.

"So, you want a ride?" Allison asked.

"No, the guy I was telling you about is picking me up." Lydia answered with a slight giggle.

Not to longer after, a black Ferrari 458 pulled into the parking lot next to Jackson's car.

"That's him." Lydia said with a sort of seductive and devious smile.

She flipped her hair and began to strut towards the car. All the heads in the parking lot turned with wide mouths. Derek stepped out of the car while his speakers blasted Crawl by Breaking Benjamin. Jackson looked intimidated by the new hot shot.

_His car is a Ferrari, mine is a Porshe. His hair is black, mine is blonde. He's buff, I'm. . . :( This guy is totally hotter than me!_

"Hey, what are you doing here? Who are you?" Jackson challenged the new hottie.

"Dude." Derek stated with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't belong here." Jackson insisted.

"Dude." he repeated. He looked at the smaller teen with an irritated expression.

Jackson got closer, he wanted to be top dog. If this new kid was here, he couldn't take the slot.

"Get out." he spat through his teeth.

"If I were you, I'd back up before something bad happened to you." Derek challenged back, getting in his face.

"Move."

"No." Jackson said trembling.

Lydia came to the rescue before any blood was spilled. She walked over to Derek and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. He looked up to see Jackson's face held regret and jeaousy in his eyes. This ticked Derek's heart.

"Hey Derek." Lydia sang.

He kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his big strong arms. Lydia hugged him around his waist and snuggled deeply into his chest, listening to his big strong heart.

"Hey, babe. You ready to go?"

Lydia smiled joyfully. She could feel that her cheeks were going to burst with happiness.

"Yeah, let's go."

_He called me 'babe'! OMG! HE HUGGED ME. . . AND KISSED ME!_

He opened her door and went around back to his side and gave her a much anticipated kiss. Lydia was taken aback but soon gave in and basically attacked Derek's lips. She slid her tounge into his mouth to taste the sweetness of it. She grabbed the hair in the back of his head and pulled vigorously. He slid his hand up her shirt and around her waist, pulling her closer. When the kiss was broken, they both looked at Jackson matter-of-factly.

"Bye, Jackson." Lydia said with a wave.

"See ya later, Dude." Derek said with a smile on his face.

They drove all slowly for effect. Everyone looked amazed, including Allison.

"Bye, Allison." Lydia said with a smile and wave.

Allison raised her hand weakly to imitate a wave.

"Wow. He was hot."


	5. Story Time pt 1

Derek drove around the tightest bends on the road like a bat out of hell. Lydia found it amusing. Jackson never wanted to take any risks. That was one of the reasons she did what she'd done. She laughed at the thrill. Derek quickly glanced at the beauty. He found her quite infectious. He noticed the harder he turned, the more she smiled and laughed. When they reached their destination, they stepped out of the car and looked over the place called Beacon Hills.

They both drew in a deep breath, releasing it simotaneously. Lydia looked at her knight in shining armor as she walked toward the hood of the car. He stood near the edge of the cliff looking out, remembering the names of all of the familiar buildings.

The wind whistled silently as it passed him and the green-eyed girl. He turned around as if the wind was gently turning his head towards her. The breeze sent her hair flying. She gave a seductive smile and patted the empty spot next to her on the hood. He emphasized the moment by looking both ways and then pointing to himself. She smiled and nodded with a slight laugh. He slowly made his way over to her side and sighed.

"So, what now?" he asked completely clueless about what to do next.

"Tell me about yourself." she said with a shrug.

"What do you want to know?" he asked nervously.

"Whatever you want to tell me." she said gazing into his eyes, trying to figure him out.

He looked down at his hands and off into the woods. There wasn't much that he _could_ tell her. He didn't care much about favorite colors and favorite foods. He licked his lips nervously and faced her.

"I wasn't always this intimidating. I used to be gentle. I have my secrets. My past isn't the best. I've hurt people, families, I've broken promises to protect myself and those I loved. . . Looks like I've done a terrible job." he said referring to the death of his family.

"How did it all happen?" Lydia asked with a sorry feeling in her chest.

A scowl appeared on his face remembering the familiar face from Wal-Mart.

"I'll tell you another time." he tried hiding his body language from the small girl.

Althought she didn't want to, she accepted his rejection of her trying to penetrate that cold memory. She wanted to help him, to see him, but she couldn't because he stayed so cautious. She didn't know what else she could do. He sat there with a blank, yet frustrated, look on his face. She could tell that he was holding back; he didn't want to hold back. He wanted to let go and to be able to trust. He didn't want to lose anything that was so close. She scooted closer and pulled his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

_Derek looked at the blonde haired girl who had quite the charisma. She had the most beautiful smile. He felt so alive when he was with her. The way she touched him, the way she said his name, the way she. . . made him fall in love her._

_"Come on, Derek!" she said pulling him by the hand behind her._

_"Slow down, Kate. Where are you taking me?" he asked with a curious chuckle._

_"You'll see." she said, her usual answer._

_"Can I at least get a clue?" he pushed._

_"Be patient." she urged him._

_The teens trudged through the woods happily. The cresent moon shone brighter than before, lighting the way for the two. Derek eyes grew when he saw the amazing sight._

_"Wow, Kate, what is all this?" he smiled._

_"Oh no. Did I overdo it?" she asked nervously._

_"It depends on the occasion." he answered taking the girl into his arms and kissing her on the forehead._

_"I believe you know what it is. Is it okay? I didn't want to get caught so I thought 'Hey, why not do this thing on a romantic date in the woods?'" she jumped lightly._

_"Well, it's perfect. I see you have candles and rose petals and a. . .tent." he laughed at the word tent._

_"You hate it don't you?" she said feeling discouraged._

_"No, no. I love it. I just need to know if you're sure you want to do this now." he gripped her shoulders staring into her eyes._

_"I've never been more sure."_

_She kissed the young and naive Derek. She grabbed his hand and brought him to the blanket. She fed him a few strawberries and he returned the favor. They shared the last one which led them into the tent. Derek interrupted the make-out session and asked the girl again._

_"Are you sure?" his eyes wild with the question._

_"Yes," she said reaching for his face. "I love you."_

_He smiled and continued doing his deed._

The thought replayed through his mind. He held back the tears of how he felt about the girl he fell in love with while on the Road of Redemption by his father. His father said that every future pack leader had to be sent away on his own to learn how to become strong and focused before taking on the job of pack leader. Along the way he fell victim to Cupid's arrow, and now all of his family is dead.

He looked down at the girl that currently laid in his arms and felt all of the pain he felt when he remembered the first girl he held the same way.

Lydia hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. When she had woken up, she was in her room with her mother hovering over her.

"Lydia, sweetie, are you ok? What happened? What were you thinking?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused about alot of things.

"Jackson called and said you got in the car with a complete stranger. I'd called you so many times and I didn't get an answer, and then this. . . this. . ._guy_ brought you home. He looked so troubled. What did you do? Who was that?"

By now, her mother was having a complete panic attack.

"Mom, he wasn't a stranger. He's Derek Hale. He's going through a few things and I'm just helping him through it all. Nothing happened. I just fell asleep." she reassured her mother.

"Derek Hale? As in the Hale house fire?"

"Yes, Mom." she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want you hanging out with him." her mother defended quickly.

"What? Why?" she sat up quickly trying to figure out what just happened.

"That guy is bad news."

"But, Mom, he needs me."

"My statement is final." her mother said leaving the room.

"It's not fair!" she screamed and threw a pillow at the door after her mother left.

She got up from her bed and looked out ot the window and towards the woods. Her upsest nature melted away as she looked out and saw a familiar frame standing outside. She smiled at the dark haired male and his beautiful car, who seemed to be waiting for her. She ran to her closet and grabbed a suitcase and began filling it with clothes and other items.

"Just because love failed in her favor, it doesn't mean it will fail for me."

Meanwhile, her mother sat in the kitchen at the island with a cup of coffee, sipping slowly. She looked at the cabinet and remembered that that was the hidden place for her cigarettes. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a miricale stick to help calm her nerves before dialing the number. The phone rang and a voice answered the phone.

"Chris, it's me. He's back."


	6. Secrets Slip

The ride was silent. Lydia stared out of the window, searching for answers. She wondered what was so bad about her seeing Derek. She wondered what was so wrong with _him._ She turned to him and began looking for the bad. All she could see was a handsome and mysterious guy.

"Hey, Derek?" she said trembling.

He turned to acknowledge her as they came to red light. He looked at her trying to figure out what was going on in her head. She seemed anxious.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes studying her carefully for answers.

She pulled the sleeve of her jacket over her hand. She looked away from his gaze and out of the window. He saw the hesistation and became instantly enraged.

"Did someone hurt you?" he said through his teeth, fighting the rage of the wolf scratching inside him.

"No." she answered still looking away.

"Then, what's the problem?"

She refused to look at him. She looked up at the light an realized that it was green.

"Go, the light is green."

Derek looked at her for a brief moment before putting his foot on the gas. He pulled up to the deserted and deteriorated house. He turned the car off and sat there before turning to her.

"What is it, Lydia? You can tell me." he said placing his hand on hers.

She looked around nervously.

"Why wouldn't my mother want me hanging out with you?" she asked shooting a fierce look at him.

"Your mom? Maybe it's because I'm a guy. Or maybe it's the fact that's I am 21 and you're not." he guessed.

"She says you're not good company. Why?" she asked feeling like she had just received a half truth.

"I don't know. If you feel like I'm not good company then why did you get in my car and leave with me?" he snapped, his eyes flashing lightning blue.

Lydia noticed and became curious and confused.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

He looked at her and got out of the car quickly.

"Hey!"

He ran deep into the woods trying to keep the beast from emerging in front of the only kind of humanity he had left. Lydia tried following him into the woods. He ran too fast to fast for her to keep up. She remembered the day she met him and realized that she didn't have time to give up just yet. She ran through the thicke and yelled out for him. She found him eventually, on the ground. He looked as if he were praying.

"Derek?" she asked cautiously.

"Go! Get away, Lydia. Run!" he warned her.

He usually could keep the wolf inside. He didn't know how it was able to break itsself out right now.

"Derek, is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

He dropped into the leaves and let out a weird sound.

"Just go!" he screamed at her.

"I'm not leaving here without you."

He let out more sounds and she became scared, but determined to stay with him. She called his name and ran over to him. When he turned to her, she screamed in the inside.

"_Derek?"_

Derek had lost himself completely in the transformation. He stood in a protective stance, growling and snarling at Lydia. She began to run and scream as the unknown creature chased her. She ran back to the car and got in the driver seat and locked the door as she tried to start the car.

"Come on!" she whispered to her trembling hands as they repeatedly failed to turned the key to start up the ignition.

He ran to the car and collapsed instantly. Two figures began walking towards the car.

"Mom?" she said as she got out.

"I told you he wasn't good company."

Mr. Argent kicked the recently returned Derek.

"Filthy animal."

He leaned down and put something around his wrists.

"Wh...Wh..." Lydia couldn't speak.

"I'll explain when we get home." her mother consoled her.

Lydia looked over her shoulder as she and mother walked away. She looked into Derek's pain filled eyes. Tears stained his face and they soon stained hers. Mr. Argent hoisted him up and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happened next.

"Lydia, sweetie, have you ever heard off lycanthropy?"


	7. Story Time Pt 2

Lydia held the bow in her hands after Allison left it there to check out the mysterious sound. She winced at the thought of having to use something so dangerous against the handsome werewolf.

_"What am I going to do?" she thought to herself._

She walked over and yanked the arrow out of the tree her best friend shot. She stared at the tip, wondering what the spark did to whatever it hit or came close to. She remembered everything her mother said.

_"He's a werewolf, sweetie." Ms. Martin said staring at her daughter._

_"Wh-wh-what?" Lydia stammered. She couldn't believe the situation._

_"Remember that night you and Jackson were at the movie rental store," her mother said, remembering how shaken up her daughter had been._

_"But...but everyone said that it was a mountain-"_

_"And that night you were trapped in the school?"_

_"Mom, it was supposed to be over! A mountain lion-"_

_"Goddamn it, Lydia, it wasn't a mountain lion!" her mother exploded._

_Lydia was in total shock. She didn't want to believe that it was some kind of half-man half-beast creature that appeared in horror films that did all of this damage. She didn't want it to be _her_ Derek. It was impossible for it to be the guy that stayed in the home of his lost life, or the one that held her until she fell asleep. It couldn't be the guy who kissed her in front of her ex boyfriend just to make her feel good and make _him_ feel bad. It just could _not_ be Derek._

_"So, was it... was it him?" she said._

_Her mother shook her head solemnly._

_"No, dear. We think he knows who did it. His kind varies much to actual wolves. There is the alpha, the biggest and strongest of the pack, and then, there are betas, those that make up the pack." her mother explained._

_"Which is he?" Lydia asked shakily._

_"He's a beta. There is another beta somewhere out here in Beacon Hills. We think he is closer than we think."_

_"How much closer?"_

_"Near your school."_

_Lydia became speechless. She couldn't think straight._

_"My-my school?"_

_"That is where you encountered the Alpha. It must have been waiting for the beta there. He must be somewhere in your school." her mother explained to her._

_"Oh my God," Lydia still remained in shock, and then she continued. "Why do you need Derek?_

_"We believe that he can lead us to the Alpha."_

_"But what if can't? What if he doesn't know anything? What if he is just as ignorant as you are about the situation?" she said becoming enraged._

_Her mother didn't give her a direct answer. The silence became to much for Lydia._

_"Teach me." she demanded._

_Her mother smiled at her; she was expecting her daughter to finally come around to the point. It was in her blood. Now that she understood, it is her turn to take the crossbow and wolfsbane laced bullets to the mystical creature._

_Lydia had a different idea than that of her mother's. She was going to find Derek and protect them with the special tricks she was about to learn. She knows where she belongs. And her heart lies with Derek._

Allison came back and took the bow from Lydia.

"Come on." Allison suggested.

"Um, I think I'm going to stay around here."

"Why?" her friend looked at her curiously.

"I think I wanna try this archery thing. You mind?"

"You want me to stay and show you?" the dark haired girl asked.

"No, I think I'll be fine. How hard could it be, right?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Lydia reassured her.

Allison handed her the bow and the spare arrows. She left her in that very spot. Lydia pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Mr. Argent, I'll be ready for training in 10 minutes. I'll be waiting for you at the Hale house."

She tracked Derek's phone through the laptop she'd brought with her. She made a few left and rights and soon found a place that resembled a cemetary. She walked through a memorial to find Derek sitting there weak.

"Derek!" she whispered happily.

He looked at her weakly and his breathing was uneven.

"Lydia?"

"It's me. Hey, look, I'm going to get you out of here, okay? It's just going to be me and you." she said caressing his face.

He looked at her wearily.

"I'm-I'm sorry... For everything."

"Hey, it's okay." she said looking into his eyes.

"You should go." he warned her.

"I can't leave you."

"You must go. It's the only way I can keep you safe."

"I can't-"

"Lydia, go!"

She jumped at his tone of voice. She had no choice but to leave.

"I'm going to come back for you... I promise!"

She ran back to the Hale house and found Mr. Argent.

"I'm here, Mr. Argent!"

"Good. I was starting to get worried. You ready for you lesson?" he asked.

"Absolutely."


	8. Through the Fire

"Now, just aim for the target." Mr. Argent instructed.

Lydia concentrated her strength. She let the anger in brew inside her before releasing the arrow.

"_Goddamn it, Lydia, it wasn't a mountain lion!" _her mother's voice echoed in her head.

The sight of a weak and battered Derek stayed tattooed to her brain. The pre-divorce fights of her parents replayed themselves with every shot, each one stronger than the last. Afterwhile, she forgot what she was fighting for.

"Lydia! Calm down." Mr. Argent said trying to restrain Lydia from realeasing the last bow.

"This is my last one. Just one more shot, Chris."

"No, Lydia. That's enough for today."

"It's never enough! When are you hair brained people going to understand that I'll never be enough! I don't have what you have. I don't have a family. All I want is the power to control my own life. Marry whomever I want. Love and create my own family! To choose my own place. I want to pave my own path, not to walk the one paved for me. If this arrow is the only thing I can control in my life, then I'm going to fire it."

"Lydia, listen to me, I-"

"No, Chris, I'm done listening!"

She fired the last arrow and set it to spark when it hit the bark. The arrow caused an impalcable fire. She gaspedin nothing but smoke. She could hear many voices in her head. Her mother's, Jackson's, Mr. Argent's, Derek's, and her own. The last figure she had seen, was Derek breaking through the fire coming to save her.

"I'll never let it happen again," she heard him whisper.

"Never."


	9. Announcement

A/N: Hey guys! It's BleedingPen247. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have totally lost the internet at home and I'm currently waiting for it to come back. But while I am scavenging for the internet in my local library, you let me know where you want me to go in this story. Do you want me to stay in Season 1 or are you ready for Lydia to get better and I start back up with Season 2. PM me or leave a review. Whichever season gets the most votes. That is how Unlikely will start up again. Thanks! :D

-BleedingPen247


	10. Come Back!

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the whole, "WHERE THE HELL IIS THE NEXT CHAPTER?!" Thing I had going on. I just got the internet back 72 hours ago and a mild case of writer's block for this particular story. So, ummm. . . yeah. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think about it. I don't think it's all that great but let me know! :-D**

"Don't worry Lydia. Everything will be fine." He panted as he ran throughout the woods with her limp body in his arms.

He ran until he reached Stiles' van which was parked at the far end of the woods. Stiles and Scott were busy arguing about superheroes, waiting for Derek.

"I'm telling you that Superman would totally beat Wolverine!" Scott argued.

"Dude, Wolverine is indestructible! He can't die and he really doesn't have a weakness. Superman on the other hand is kryptonite's bitch!" Stiles yelled back with elaborate hand gestures.

"Exactly, the kryptonite's, not Wolverine's!"

Derek could hear them loud and clear as he approached the Jeep with an unconscious girl in his hands.

"Scott, I know you can hear me. Lydia's dying I need you to open the door quick!" Derek said with urgency.

When he made it, the door was open and he easily slid into the Jeep. Stiles sped off in the direction of the Beacon Hills Hospital.

"Lydia! Lydia, wake up.!" Derek cried out, shaking her lightly.

"Derek, her heart rate is dropping." Scott said noticing that she might be slipping away.

"Did you two jackholes not see the smoke and raging fire coming from the woods?"

"Look, man, I just drive the car." Stiles said trying to protect his pride.

"And you're not driving fast enough." Derek said with gravel in his voice.

"I'm sorry but we've entered a school zone and-"

"I don't give a damn about a school zone. The girl I love is dying and you're driving like her grandmother. . . who's dead."

"But I don't to get a ti-"

"Step on the gas, _now_, Stilinski!"

The Jeep sped up and everyone jerked back. Scott couldn't do anything but watch as Derek try to coo her awake while Stiles drove like a maniac. And that's when it hit him.

"Derek, you should try to change her. If the bite works, she'll heal."

"I can't do that, Scott. The bite won't work in certain situations- such as, this." Derek said with sadness burrowing itself in his chest.

That's when Derek remembered a trick his dad had taught him a long while ago. He placed a hand over her mouth and closed his eyes- focusing on her heartbeat. He listened as it thudded slowly against her ribs. Then, it began to thud slower . . . and slower . . . and slower. Then, it was gone.

"Okay, we're almost there." Stiles announced.

Scott looked at Derek who still had his hand over Lydia's mouth. Her chest had stopped. Her breathing had ceased. All of her organs had shut down. Scott listened intently as each of them shut off one by one.

"She's gone." He announced in a little above a whisper.

"Come on, come on, come on." Derek kept mumbling to himself.

"Derek, she's gone. We h-"

"Shut up. Wait she's not gone." He said heavily.

"Derek, she's not breathing. Her heart has stopped. She's gone." Scott was practically begging him to let her go.

"What? No, no, no she can't be dead." Stiles mumbled as he neared the emergency doors of the hospital.

She was dead. There was nothing you could do to fix it.

Scott heard the faint sound of blood flow and something very similar to a small heartbeat. But in addition to that, he could also hear one slowing down. He was confused. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what he was listening to anymore. But when he looked at Derek, he'd notice that his color was fading and that Lydia was faintly breathing. It was so light and peaceful, that it was almost nonexistent.

The heartbeat was getting stronger and her breathing became a lot more visible. Derek was getting paler and he began to cough. Scott could hear some weird rattling in his chest. Derek's eyes began to get glossy and almost glass like. His vision was blurred. That's when Scott realized:

"He's giving her _his_ in trade of _her_ pain."

Lydia shot up in a gasping rage. When she turned around, she'd seen Scott looking directly at her and Stiles pulling his car into the spot by the emergency doors.

"What am I doing in the back of this Jeep?" she asked incredulously.

"We were taking you to the hospital." Scott explained.

"For what?"

"Well, Derek said there was this huge fire in the woods-" Stiles began, but was rudely interrupted by Scott.

"You died. And Derek gave his life so you could keep yours." Scott said in a sympathetic, yet know-it-all way.

Lydia turned around and looked down. Derek was now lifeless.

"Derek!" Lydia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Stiles made some kind of weird noise to emphasize the displeasure of her pitch and range of her scream.

She cried hysterically as Scott did nothing but watch. There was nothing could do. He didn't know what he could do. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lydia." He said, with every ounce of sincerity he could find himself to pull out.

Stiles had gotten out of the car and grabbed the attention of a few paramedics who were out on a smoke break.

"Sir, can you please help me? My friend is unconscious and he's not breathing." He said urgently.

One of the men quickly threw the cigarette butt on the ground and hurriedly stomped out the last little bit of flame out. He and his co-workers managed to follow Stiles with a gurney collect the body of Derek Hale.

He could hear Lydia crying, but he couldn't feel his heart. He could feel himself breathing, but his chest wasn't moving. He could hear himself talk, but his voice wasn't working. He was a prisoner in his own mind. But it was worth it for her. Was it?


	11. Derek Hale

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a little heads up, this chapter is about Derek and about how important the trade of life is. It has to be my favorite chapter so far. . . because I cried a little! Enjoy! :D **

He paced back and forth in what he believed to be the woods. The sky was dark and he began to feel his body temperature drop. As he paced, he could hear the laughter of a little boy. He stopped in his tracks and squinted into the darkness of the trees. There was a small flame flickering across the ground. He recognized the little boy. It was him.

"Can you show me how to do it again, Pop?" He asked his father.

A tall man with jet black hair walked towards the fire with an arm full of fire wood. Derek could understand now what people meant by "you look exactly like your father." He could see the resemblance quite clearly. The man was broad in the shoulders and black hair with piercing gray eyes. He could really understand the meaning of the importance of this moment.

"Son, I believe that you're old enough to learn how to do it. I'm getting a little too old to be carrying the Hale family torch. I won't be here much longer and you have to learn everything I know." His dad was always kind and gentle when speaking with children.

He had to have been about eight years old when this happened. This is where he had learned to hunt and lead. Hunting wasn't exactly like that of actual wolves, but it was not done with a bullet either. It was more of a state of mind. He watched as his father sat down Indian style and closed his eyes.

"Sit down, son." His father said calmly.

Derek sat down and closed his eyes. They both drew in one simultaneous breath. Derek could hear the crackling of the firewood as he studied how he and his father bonded. Surprise jumped on Small Derek's face.

"It's over there." He exclaimed in a whisper.

And there was no doubt about it. There was an injured deer limping across the fair grounds on the other side of the woods. He and his dad ran silently through the woods and waited for the injure animal to collapse. When it did, it landed with a thud. It began to hum in agony, waiting painfully to die. Mr. Hale walked over to the deer slowly and placed his hand over its heart, he focused his all of his energy on the deer.

Young Derek stood by closely. His eyes were bright with amazement and full of curiosity. He could hear the slow murmur of her heart and the steadying of his dad's. Their hearts were in sync. Both were weak. Derek was afraid that this animal was too injured to be saved, that his father wouldn't make it, that he and the deer would both die. But before he could think otherwise, the deer's ear twitched.

"Look!" Mr. Hale called softly to his son.

He gasped. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly. Her pitch black eyes were somehow, restored to light. He smiled. His father moved away and she kicked her way to life. She stood up and galloped away.

"Wow!"

The memory began to fade. It all turned to dust and smoke before Derek's eyes. Everything was black. He didn't do this often, but now, he was panicking. His head turned in many different angles trying to find a gleam of light. Somewhere, anywhere! He felt that all was lost. In his most frantic of moments, his wish had been granted.

Now, he could see his house. Not the charred remains that stood in the middle of the woods, but the simple white house with the wooden porch swing and welcoming atmosphere as soon as you hit the first step. He ran up the stairs and onto the porch. He hesitated to open the front door. He could hear the familiar laughter of his mother, the bad jokes of his Uncle Ulysses and the bickering between his cousins Adam and Irving. He missed their laughs, their cheers, and their presence. He didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on.

He walked over to the window to see what looked like Christmas dinner sprawled out on the table. He smiled inwardly as he remembered everything that was happening that day. He remembered the family portrait that his family arranged to take every year. He remembered those horrible Christmas sayings written out on the sweaters- how he and his sister would complain about them to their parents.

He leaned in a little too close to the window and feel inside. He thought he would have broken it or at least made a noise. But the party seemed to have gone on with them taking interest.

_I guess they don't know I'm standing here._

His father stood up and picked up his glass and tapped it lightly with a butter knife. All of the laughing and joke telling and childish bickering came to a halt. All eyes were on Mr. Hale. His black hair was beginning to turn white and his handsome features were lightly outlined with wisdom. Although, everyone knew he was in about his early 40's, he looked a little bit older. You could tell that he was high in authority.

"Ah, thank you everyone. I just have a few things to announce. First, I would like to say thanks to everyone who came out tonight and to all of the beautiful women who have prepared this meal. It has come to my attention to address the fact that, let's face it. . . I'm getting old! I'm a little too tired to be Alpha. My reign is coming to an end. It's been about a good 15 years since I've taken the position and now, I have to retire. I would first like to acknowledge both of my beautiful children. Derek, my son, you have the biggest heart out of everyone in this kitchen. You have been learned everything that I have offered- tracking, hunting, survival. You should know that I am proud of you. Laura, you are such a spitfire. You have to be the toughest woman in this pack right about now. You feisty attitude and quick thinking would be great for the pack. I would be glad to know that you wouldn't let anybody fall out of line. I know that the pack will be safe and well guarded in your hands. This is why; I am appointing you with my position."

Derek could now understand why Laura was chosen. She was the elder and she had to look out for her family, something he wasn't doing. Derek was sixteen when this was announced. The first thing that popped in his head at the moment was 'I thought you said that I was going to be Alpha'. But he knew now.

_You fell in love with the enemy after they tried to warn you!_

He realizes that it was his responsibility. He believed his father. It was the right choice now. At the time, he wasn't ready. Even now, he wasn't ready. Especially for what was happening next.

The family cheered and applauded for Laura.

"Congratulations, Sis." Derek said a little heartbroken.

Of course he was proud of her, but she got what he wanted. What they both wanted.

The doorbell rang and Derek insisted on getting it. When he opened the door, there _she_ was.

"Kate, hi, what are you doing here?" He was obviously smitten with her blond hair and charming smile.

"I just wanted to celebrate Christmas with my boyfriend. My family is so dull." She said pulling him into a kiss.

"I'll be right back. My family's dead anyway."

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Derek screamed at his younger self.

He didn't know how right when he'd said that at that moment.

"Dad, I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Dad, come on. It's only for a little bit. You have to show Laura the ropes anyway." His last few words had a sting of bitter jealousy on them.

"Derek, sweetie-" His mother began.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine. I'll be back in a bit.

He grabbed his leather jacket off of the coat rack and headed out of the door.

The figures began to fade again until he was in the darkness again. This time he could feel heat. He could feel it everywhere he moved. Another memory began to come in to focus. He was getting out of Kate's truck. He kissed her one last time before getting out and walking up the stairs. He'd waited until her vehicle was gone to go all the way in the house. He walked in and heard his family in the basement. He could smell gasoline and lots of it.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We think there's a gas leak." His mother answered.

"I'm sure this isn't something we need to be worried about." Mr. Hale said trying to calm his wife.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ulysses said feeling unsettled.

"Do you hear that?" Laura asked.

Everyone hushed, their ears perking up, straining themselves to listen for any irregular sound.

"It sounds like laughing." Ulysses pointed out.

Murmurs of agreement escaped everyone's lips.

"I'm going to check it out." Mr. Hale said as he marched up the stairs.

The front door closed with a thud.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Hale."

The sound of a striking match took everyone off guard. A gasp echoed around everybody as the house went up in flames.

"No!" Derek screamed at the memory.

Seeing it a second time didn't make it any better. He tried to grab and reach out and touch people. He wanted to save them but there was nothing he could do. His hand went right through them as if he were a dream. That's when he came across himself, slowly dying. Young Derek looked directly into his eyes- pain, horror, sorrow. He was lifeless. His eyes stared directly into his, unblinking. His chest had stopped moving.

"Derek," He heard a voice calling out to him. "Laura, Isabelle?!"

It was his dad. He was coughing as he re-entered the basement.

"Dad, I'm fine." Laura returned is desperate call.

Mr. Hale walked directly over to Derek.

"Dad, I don't think Mom made it." Laura coughed.

"I want you to get out of here, okay?" He instructed her.

She nodded and ran out of the crumbling house.

"Derek? Derek, don't you die on me!" His father said shaking him desperately to wake up.

He watched as his father held his lifeless body. He couldn't watch this over.

"I won't save your mother because I know she would kill me if I didn't save you. I know that she would have done the same thing if she could, my son." Mr. Hale said through tears.

That's when he did it.

He placed his hand over Derek's mouth and focused all of his energy on him.

"No, no, Dad, don't!" Derek exclaimed at his father.

He could hear his father's heart stopping. It broke him down to see this all happening, seeing the sacrifice. Mr. Hale went into a fit of coughs before collapsing. Young Derek stayed still. . . Until. . .

He sat up gasping and coughing. He looked around to see his home and family in flames.

"Mom, Dad, Ulysses?" He was terrified and he didn't know what else to do.

So he ran. Tears burned his eyes as he ran against the wind. He ran to the top of Beacon's Peak and let out an earsplitting howl. Cries from all over answered back. He was now a wolf without a pack.

The memory faded, leaving Derek alone in the darkness once again, to think. . . to think of what he had to gain. . . what he had to lose. . . and what he'd lost.

Was it all worth it?


End file.
